


My everything

by Washington_spirit



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washington_spirit/pseuds/Washington_spirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading so many of these i thought i might give it a try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My everything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little taste...let me know if you would like me to continue

'I'M HOME'

'HELLO...ASH WHERE ARE YOU'. Just as ali rounds the corner of their apartment ashlyn jumps out shouting 'boo' while grabbing her by the shoulders.

'ahhh..jesus Ash you scared the crap out of me' breathless, ali holds onto ashlyns shoulders to prevent herself from collapsing due to the sudden weakness in her legs.

'hahaha sorry babe i just couldn't resist'

Just as ashlyn tried to pull ali closer for a kiss, ali escapes her grasp holding her at arms length by the chest.

'No way. Don't even think about it. In no way was that the welcome back i was looking for so you can dream on if you think your going to have your way with me now'. Althought there was a seriousness in Ali's tone, the challenging look on her face betrayed her.

Ashlyn looked down to Ali's hand and back up to her gaze.'If you really mean that then you had better move your hand quickly before i loose control of my actions.'

Aware of their position Ali slowly began to retreat back but she could see by the look in ashlyn's eyes...she was ready to have some fun.


End file.
